Be Gentle: A Spongebob Fanfic
by Vaenny
Summary: And avid fan meets our favorite sea sponge, and they do more than just talk...


**_Be Gentle - A Spongebob Fanfic_**

Perhaps I should start from the beginning, in a pineapple under the sea, where my destined lover, Spongebob, lived. I've known him for quite some time. The first time we met was in a restaurant called the Krusty Krab. I entered the establishment to eat my lunch. As I approached the counter, the door beside it opened. The person who came out was... him: a yellow sponge wearing square pants. His bright, blue eyes and long eyelashes captivated me. He looked at the tables and checked who the krabby patty he held in a tray was for. Then our eyes met, and we gazed in each other eyes for a brief moment. But he turned afterwards and focused his attention on the other customers. It did not bother me much, for I knew he would service me too when the time came.

I approached the counter only to see another handsome face. His eyes were dead, looking bored and uninterested in his job. But the way he stared into space showed how deep he was in thought. It makes one wonder what he was thinking of. He was one mysterious sea creature.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab." he said, "May I take your order?"

"I'll take a Krabby Patty with cheese."

"That'll be 25 dollars." He responded.

It was outrageous how high the price was. But I had to try it out no matter what. Plus, I wouldn't miss that single moment where he almost gazed into my eyes. I gave him the cash, and our hands touched for a brief moment. My heart almost skipped a beat. Then he wrote my order on a sheet of paper and gave it to the fry cook on the other side of the window.

"Here's the receipt." he said with an irritated voice, as if he was feeling discomfort.

I looked at him with pity. How could someone who looked like he had dreams end up working in a restaurant? After receiving my number and receipt, I went to an empty table and took a seat there. I waited for my order, all the while appreciating the ambience of the establishment. And moments later, the charismatic yellow sponge appeared once more. This time, he was headed for me. I panicked. Never he got closer and closer, until he reached my table.

He paused for a while, then exclaimed: "Order up!"

That took me by surprise. I sat still like a statue in front of an adorable sponge. I did not know how to react. Then he asked me if I wanted anything else.

"Perhaps something... off the menu?"

I nodded in response. At that moment, I knew that I was about to have the ride of my life. The yellow sponge took my hand and dragged me all the way to the kitchen. He pushed me to the wall, locking both my wrists with his hand. Who knew that he had so much strength despite having skinny arms? He leaned closer into my lips and said in an eccentric voice:

"Are you ready for some fuuuuun?"

I hastily nodded, "B-be gentle..."

"You bet your tailfins I will!"

Then... he ravaged me... He took off my clothes, but found it difficult to rip them off. So I took them off myself. I slowly stripped in front of the yellow sponge, and he stared at my lewd body intently. Once I was done, he asked:

"Are you ready?"

"Aye aye, captain..."

Then he leaned closer and whispered to my ear, "I can't hear you..."

"A-aye aye!"

Then, as he slowly moved his hands down to my lewd parts... I heard a voice from out of nowhere.

"Miss? Excuse me, miss?" it said.

At that moment, I came back from reality. Yes, it was all just a hallucination, a vision I had for my desire for his absorbent body. Of course, it couldn't be real. But it was not impossible. For in front of me was the dashing sponge, politely asking if I was okay. Perhaps there was a glimmer of hope for me to end up with him. But for now, I had to be gentle...

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first one-shot fanfic, and it's also of my favorite cartoon character, Spongebob! But yeah, this fanfic's kinda messed up... Well, I had to suppress my imagination somehow! If I had gone any further, it would've resulted in a VERY erotic story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
